The Adventures of Robin & Robin
by LibertyBelleAnne
Summary: Stories in the lives of new Robin brothers, thirteen year old Jason Todd and twelve year old Dick Grayson. Takes place after the events in "Then There Were Two." Oneshots
1. Not One Word!

**The Adventures of Robin & Robin**

 **Disclaimer: All Birds and Bats will be returned to the Batcave after I'm done playing with them. If you recognize it; I don't own it.**

 **Chapter One:**

 **Not One Word!**

The pinging alert of his phone caused him to gladly look up from the English homework he was struggling through. The large amount of make up work made his worst subject even more of a task to finish. English was hard enough when it was your first language let alone your fifth. Hissing slightly as he reached a little too far, a little to fast, to grab his phone, straining his almost healed ribs. Opening the text message he flushed and then groaned at the attached picture and the one word question.

He tried to ignore the personalized AC/DC ringtone of his video messenger. He knew who was calling without looking. The same person that had sent the text. It just persisted ringing. Dick sighed giving into his fate.

He reluctantly accepted the video chat, "Where did you even find that?" Jason's shit eating grin only widened.

"Some old case files Bats has me going through," The older boy yawned panning the camera across all the old files on the batcomputer.

"I told Bruce to destroy them all."

"Why? You're so dang cute," Jason taunted pulling up more pictures on the computer screen.

"It was only temporary."

"Not temporary enough to leave no evidence."

"Jay, I was like eight."

"I guarantee no other eight year old would be caught dead in scaly green underoos."

"It wasn't that bad," Dick defended halfheartedly.

"Not that bad," Jason questioned before giving the camera a close up inspection of the picture, "You look like jail bait."

"I can and could take care of my self." Dick folded his arms defensively.

"But what about Gotham," Jason sensing a sore spot changed the subject, "How did Alfred ever let your legs out of the cave to traumatize unsuspecting citizens?"

Dick brought his legs into his phone's camera view. "I have great legs."

"Stop," Jason begged, "Normal people cannot bend their legs like that."

Dick cackled, taking it as a challenge to contort his body like a pretzel. He stopped only when Jason started to mime throwing up. He told himself he was taking pity on his brother not because his ribs were starting to protest.

"If you ever wear anything so stupid again I don't care where I am I'll come back and beat your ass. You make the rest of us look bad."

"My mom made it," It was confessed so quietly Jason almost missed hearing it, "She never got to see me perform in it."

Jason swore before adding just as quietly, "I thought you just made it after and called yourself her nickname for you."

"It wasn't very practical," Dick gave a watery smile accepting Jason's unspoken apology.

"If you ever want to…" Jason faltered.

"You do know we wear the same costume right?"

"Yeah," Jason rubbed his neck awkwardly, "But if you want to…"

"Thanks Jay," Dick said sincerely before grinning mischievously, "But I like pants now."

"Thank g...I mean if your sure." The both laughed.

Once they calmed down they began discussing Batman's early days. They tried to stump each other in the origins of the the cave's trophies. Dick won by telling the story behind the Mummy Case. However Jason won naming the most ridiculous villain; it was the Condiment King. They relished in sharing knowledge, that only Alfred and Batman himself knew, with someone their own age. As they laughed about the past the future seemed bright and full of possibilities for the two young crime fighters.

"Hey is your costume threat still good because I think the disco look is making a comeback," Dick started disco dancing with one arm.

"Yes! Even if I'm dead I'd come back just to beat your disco ass."

"Hey don't hate on the classics." Dick's discoing intensified.

Jason rolled his eyes, "I'm just about done here then I'll help you with English. So I can kick your ass on the court, for just saying the word disco."

"I'd like to see you try!"

"Be up in a few." Jason hung up.

"Pants?" Dick read the text again with a snort. Robin had more than just pants now.


	2. I Called It!

**The Adventures of Robin & Robin**

 **Disclaimer: All Birds and Bats will be returned to the Batcave after I'm done playing with them. If you recognize it; I don't own it.**

 **Chapter Two:**

 **I Called It!**

"Shotgun!" Two puberty cracking voices yelled in unison before running feet were heard on the stairs. Both boys were identically dressed in brightly colored costumes. The dark haired adolescents raced down into the cave towards the dark vehicle. The older brawny boy pushed passed his younger companion beating him down the stairs. Left behind on the stairs the smaller boy was not to be outdone. With a flourish of movements that would outdo an Olympic gymnast the boy landed lightly before taking off in the lead. He skidded to a stop beside the car; clamping his hand around the door handle. Standing his ground, barely, as he was barreled into.

"I got here first, Jaybird," the acrobat resisted the urge to wince at the impact by gloating as he still clutched his prize tightly.

"That doesn't matter It's all about who calls it, Dickie Bird," the street brawler gave the younger boy another shove away from the passenger door finally able to dislodge him.

"But I said it first," Dick shoved back against his taller companion reclaiming his place against the door.

"No you didn't, I did!"

"No I did!"

Getting nowhere with shoving each other. Jason folded his arms across his chest, his face falling into a scowl. Before his mouth twisted up like the Cheshire Cat as he came to a realization. "You couldn't even see the car yet Shorty, so it wouldn't even count."

"You don't need to see it. You just have to say it first."

"Everybody knows you have to see it before you can call it."

"I grew up on the road. Trust me I know all the rules about car trips. You don't have to see it first."

"Yeah with grown ups," He snorted, "Maybe that's how they used to play it back in the day when they literally had to carry a shotgun on their covered wagons. I was surrounded by kids growing up. The rules nowadays are that you have to be in view of the car before you can call it. And the oldest always gets the front seat anyways."

"Now you're just making stuff up."

"Nope they're both official rules," He raised his right hand holding up his first three fingers, "Scout's honor."

"You were never a boy scout, Jason."

"I could of been," He flashed a roguish grin.

"I don't think they have a merit badge for striping down cars."

"If they did I'd be an Eagle Scout by now."

"What's this about Superman?" Bruce startled the boys as emerged from the shadows, pulling on his cowl.

Jason sneered, "I got nothing to say about that stupid Meta. Except he is…"

"We're not talking about Uncle Clark," Dick interrupted, "Jay's claiming to be an eagle scout."

"He was a cub scout temporarily."

"Hey that was court mandated; the files were supposed to be sealed."

Dick rolled his eyes, "Nothing stays sealed or secret with Batman around."

"Well duh, he's the world's greatest detective," Jason snarked, rubbing his knuckle viciously through the other boy's hair.

"Quit it," Dick's voice breaks, loudly, as he batted away the offending hand.

"You're voice totally squeaked," The older boy laughed finally getting revenge by puberty happened to somebody else.

"No it didn't!"

"Like a chew toy!"

"Boys." The quiet order froze them mid argument; like deer in the headlights.

"Your fights each night over seating has become unacceptable," Both boys gulped in dread, "I've decided to do something about it."

"Now, B, you can't just bench us," Dick argued.

"Yeah, we totally screw with the villains. They still don't know there's two Robins."

"That has been a tactical advantage. But, you're constant childish squabbling over the car has to stop," The batglare pinned both boys before their guardian turned and walked back into a shadowy part of the cave. "That's why I'm going alone in the Batmobile."

Both Robins shared a look before quickly abandoning their hard fought positions next to the passenger door. Chasing after the Batman they both argued their cases, loudly. Finally their mentor stopped in a darkened garage area of the cave. He turned and gave his still protesting boys a look they couldn't decipher before powering on the lights. Dick and Jason stopped dead with wide eyes and gaping mouths. Two red and green motorcycles waited patiently for their new riders. They practically sparkled as they stood parked side by side as if under a spotlight, and knowing Bruce they probably were.

With a whoop and a cheer the boys hurried and mounted their new rides calling out their gratitude. Bruce smirked as he tossed two matching helmets into the eagerly waiting hands.

"Safety first," Jason snorted, donning the headgear before taking off on his new bike; Dick's flew after him, not far behind.

Batman smirked while he jumped into the blessedly silent batmobile. He drove into the night, following after his two little Robins.


End file.
